Jorge-052
|mass= |hair=Brown [http://www.bungie.net/images/news/inline10/bwu_071610/Reach_InitialArmoryInventor.jpg Bungie.net — Initial Armor Inventory] |eyes=Brown |cyber= |affiliation=UNSC Navy |rank= Chief Warrant Officer |specialty=Heavy Weapons |battles=*Battle of the Unidentified Human Colony *Fall of Reach |class=Class 1 (2525) }} Jorge-052 was a SPARTAN-II commando of the UNSC Naval Special Warfare Command, attached to Special Warfare Group Three. He fought during the Fall of Reach in 2552 as a part of Noble Team under the call sign Noble Five.Halo: Reach Video Games Awards Trailer[http://gameinformer.com/mag/haloreach.aspx GameInformer: February Edition] Biography Conscription Jorge was born in Pálháza on Reach on March 5, 2511, and was abducted and conscripted into the SPARTAN-II program by Dr. Catherine Halsey in 2517 when he was six years old. While on Reach, he was trained by the AI Déjà and Chief Petty Officer Mendez along with the rest of the Spartan children. In 2525, he and the other candidates underwent a series of augmentations to improve their overall combat prowess in several different fields.Halo: The Fall of Reach Jorge was among the candidates who were not disabled or killed by the procedure. Fall of Reach Jorge served with Noble Team under the call sign "Noble Five" during the Fall of Reach in 2552. He acted in the capacity of heavy weapons specialist, and was the only SPARTAN-II on the team. After the team assisted UNSC forces in a besieged base, Kat devises a plan the destroy the Covenant Supercarrier using a FTL in lieu of a nuclear device. After receiving the go-ahead from Col. Holland, Jorge and SPARTAN-B312 were deployed into space on board a Sabre, ordered to help the Epsilon Eridani Defense Fleet fend off the Covenant invasion force and to assist the (a UNSC frigate carrying the integral FTL drive) in commandeering a Covenant corvette.Halo: Reach ''E3 2010 Campaign Demo'' Jorge and Noble 6 use the hijacked corvette (which was on course to refuel) to transport the FTL within detonation range of the Supercarrier. After they had taken control, Jorge discovers that the thrusters on the Nobles' Sabre are damaged, leaving them with no alternative but to free-fall back to the planet's surface. He also finds that the timing device that would be used to detonate the FTL was also damaged, and the only alternative is to activate their makeshift bomb manually. Jorge removes his helmet and gives Noble Six his dogtags, instructing him/her to "make it count," the hurtles him/her through a force field and out of the corvette. As Noble Six drifts away from the ship, the FTL drive activates, teleporting Jorge, along a significant portion of the Supercarrier, to parts unknown. Traits and personality Described as being very difficult to read, he is free with his opinions, vocal in his support of provincial self-rule, and just as vocal in his condemnation of the separatist and insurrectionist movements. He is the only member of Noble Team that has seen as much action, if not more, against human militants as Covenant forces.[http://www.bungie.net/projects/reach/article.aspx?ucc=personnel&cid=24524 Bungie.net: Jorge-052 Profile] Like all SPARTAN-IIs, Jorge has seen almost thirty years of action and shows no signs of breaking or slowing. In a performance report, he is noted as "inspiring confidence in those around him" and being "rock solid" despite his long military career; this is credited to the fact he is a SPARTAN-II, and is thus considered superior to conventional soldiers in every respect. Trivia *Jorge's SPARTAN tag maybe a seven reference: 0+5+2=7. *Jorge may be named after Jorge Lorenzo, a professional motorcycle road racer who wore an ODST-themed helmet in one of his races.[http://motogpworld.net/2009/11/lorenzos-halo-3-helmet-valencia-gp/ MotoGPWorld: Lorenzo's Halo 3 Helmet Valencia GP] *Jorge and Kurt-051 were the only known SPARTAN-IIs involved in the SPARTAN-III program. *Jorge's voice can be used in Halo: Reach's Firefight mode.Halo: Reach "Rocketfight" gameplay videoHalo: Reach "Dropshield" gameplay video *Jorge's blood type was shown to be B+ on the upper left corner of his chest plate, similarly to the MEDREF patches on ODST shoulder guards. *Jorge was one of two SPARTAN-IIs known to sport facial hair, the other being Solomon-069. *As Jorge was Noble Team's heavy weapons specialist, he wore a MJOLNIR Mark IV grenadier helmet and knee pads with his Mark V MJOLNIR armor. Gallery File:Concept Jorge-052.png|Concept art of Jorge-052. ReachConcept JorgeHelmet.jpg|Concept art of Jorge's helmet. File:Concept 02.jpg|A concept art piece of Jorge without his helmet, with Emile-A239 and Carter-A259. File:Jorge-052.png|An older render of Jorge, with some differences in colors. File:Jorge.png| File:HReach - 052.png| File:Noble Trio.jpg|Jorge along with Emile and Carter. File:Jorge3.jpg|Jorge from A Spartan Will Rise ViDoc. Jorge figure.jpg|A Series 1 action figure of Jorge. Sources Category:UNSC Naval Personnel Category:Humans (Characters) Category:Spartan-IIs Category:Halo: Reach Characters